


【仙流】阵雨后的重逢

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/阵雨后的重逢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】阵雨后的重逢

由于明天要去镰仓市参加学姐的婚礼，仙道彰提前结束假期从斯里兰卡折返东京。

今年东京的夏季似乎比往年更为炎热，羽田航空港笼罩在明晃晃的阳光里。

走出机场，仙道拨通了老友越野宏明的电话，语气悠闲地说：“越野老弟，在忙吗？”

“啊。刚从田岗老师家吃完午饭出来，准备回公司上班。”越野说着忍不住打了个哈欠。

“老师身体无恙吧？”

“好得很嘞，嗓门搞不好比高中那会儿还要洪亮。”

仙道听完笑了起来：“明晚有时间吗？去鱼住前辈的店里聚一聚怎么样？”

“当然没问题啊，说起来，你小子上一次露脸还是在前年正月，平时想约你不容易啊。”

“公司事情多走不开嘛。”

“借口！”越野毫不留情地提高了话音，“因为害怕故地重游触及令你难过的往事吧？”

“怎么可能？镰仓是我的青春。”仙道的脚步停了一下，又继续朝前行走，“先不说了，明天见吧。”

挂了电话之后，仙道兀自叹了口气。是啊，镰仓市有太多无法割舍的回忆。譬如阵雨中的小球场，空气中散发着泥土与草木混合在一起的薰馨，有时候甚至能清晰地看见雨水顺着叶片上的脉络垂滴下来的情景。

想到这里，仙道没由来一阵恍神，总感觉好像是不久之前发生过的事情一样，他慢慢地走向不远处的计程车待客区。

 

翌日。仙道驱车前往镰仓市，等学姐的婚礼结束已经是傍晚时分。

在夕阳余晖映照之下的湘南海波光潋滟，美丽极了。

鱼住家的居酒屋今天生意看起来有些清淡，晚上仙道和越野抵达时只有两三桌客人。

“嗬，这不是我们的天才仙道彰嘛。”鱼住打趣地说。

“前辈好久不见。”仙道微微躬身向他行了礼。

“你也知道很久没见了？”鱼住斜了他一眼。

越野随意地搭住了仙道的肩膀，对鱼住说：“这小子成天忙着挣钱，哪有闲工夫跟我们一起虚度光阴？”

仙道用手肘撞了他一下：“越野宏明，不要当面挑拨可以吗？”

相田彦一高声呼喊着“仙道学长”从门口冲了进来，现今他跟着姐姐在杂志社当记者，大概是刚下班吧，怀里还抱着几本周刊，眼中闪烁着喜悦的光芒，气喘吁吁地说：“仙道学长，我好想你啊！”

越野扇了他后脑勺一下：“少肉麻。赶紧收起你这副激动小粉丝的嘴脸。实在没眼看。”

“打我干嘛啦！”彦一揉着后脑勺蹙眉抱怨，“仙道学长本来就是我的偶像嘛。”

正说话间，从左侧走廊尽头的隔间里传出了熟悉的喧哗。

“诶？怎么像是樱木花道那小子的声音？”仙道轻声嘟哝了一句。

“嗯，湘北那几个家伙偶尔会过来吃饭喝酒。”鱼住说，“真是吵死人了。”

“这么巧？”仙道的脑海中浮现出高中那场练习赛，不知怎的，心底恍惚了片刻，“我过去跟他们打个招呼。”

“等等，仙道。”鱼住开口叫住了他。

“嗯？”仙道停下脚步，扭头不解地看着鱼住，“怎么了？”

鱼住抿了下嘴，踌躇半晌说道：“流川枫也在。”

仙道神色一怔，眼神慢慢变得复杂起来：“这小鬼回国了啊……”

在旁边说话的越野和彦一同时默契地闭口不言，他们把担忧的目光投向仙道。

“上个礼拜就出现在镰仓了。”鱼住说，“还带着一个五六岁的叫流川凉介的小鬼头，应该是他的儿子吧。我也不确定，不过姓氏相同，看起来也有点像。”

“是吗。”仙道若无其事地笑了笑，“这小鬼真不够意思，去了美国之后再也没有联络过我。”他不由得停顿了一下，“居然一声不响就当了爸爸。”

“仙道，你还好吧？”越野说，“要不然我们去其他地方吃饭吧。”

“我跟流川枫分手都将近九年了，早就放下了。”仙道低头把衬衫的袖子重新卷了一遍，直起身迈步朝隔间走去。

鱼住向越野和彦一递了眼色，压低嗓门说：“你们还不赶紧跟过去？”

两人回过神来，小跑着追上前去。

仙道在过道上犹豫了一会儿，伸手拉开了隔间的门，尽量露出轻松的笑容。他一眼就看见坐在角落正在喂小鬼头吃东西的流川枫，跟高中相比成熟了一些，除此之外连发型都没有任何改变。

樱木率先看见仙道彰，提高嗓门高兴地喊了声他的名字。

流川手指颤了下，抬起头来望了仙道一眼。

“好久不见啊。”仙道脱了鞋走进隔间内，越野和彦一也赶了过来。

大家客气地寒暄了一阵，在矮桌前各自坐好。

三井依旧那副痞里痞气的模样，晃着酒杯向仙道点头示意：“你小子回了东京后我就再也没有见过你嘞。”

“后来确实没怎么来过镰仓。”仙道用余光瞟了眼淡漠的流川。他以为隔了这么多年，必定不会再起任何波澜，但心房却难以自抑地剧烈跳动起来。

叫凉介的小鬼头凑近仙道上下打量着他，忽然惊叫起来：“啊，你是仙道彰，我妈妈说你是个大坏蛋！”

“啊？”仙道错愣地看着凉介，又将视线转向流川。

流川似乎有点窘迫，连忙把凉介拽了回来，冷冷地说：“你这样太没礼貌了。”

凉介做了个可爱的鬼脸，扑进流川的怀里撒娇。

“别把油蹭在我衣服上。”流川嫌弃地皱了下眉头。

樱木倒了杯梅子酒推给仙道，越过坐在旁边的宫城良田，对流川吆喝：“狐狸，以后聚会别把这碍手碍脚的小鬼带出来了！”

“你管我？”流川斜了他一眼，“关你屁事。”

“哟，死狐狸你是不是想打架啊！”樱木当场跳了起来。

“怕你？”流川放下手里装着乌冬面的小碗。

凉介一把抱住流川：“不许打架！要是你打架的话我肯定会跟我妈妈告状！”

流川的气焰因为这句话而明显削弱，他低沉地“哼”了一声，捧起碗继续喂凉介吃面。

仙道看着流川，心想当年他跟樱木冲突，自己怎么都拦不住，现如今因为小鬼头要回家告状而变得这么老实。想到这里，他的心忽然莫名抽痛了一下，隐约泛起一股令人不爽的酸涩。

越野目不转睛地观察着仙道，发觉他总是在看流川，不禁悄悄地叹了口冷气。这小子果然还没有放下。

三井摇了摇头：“我担心再过几十年，我们一群老头子还得围观你们两个拄着拐杖打架。”

“十有八九会发生。”宫城笑了起来。

樱木自认为用气势压住了流川，得意地盘腿坐回原位，扫了眼矮桌上的酒杯：“仙道彰，你干嘛不喝？”

仙道想着流川的事神情有些怔愣：“待会儿我还得开车回东京，不方便喝酒。”

“扫兴！”樱木、三井和宫城异口同声地说。

“来来，我和彦一跟你们喝。”越野直起身，“我们陵南在酒桌上也不会输给你们湘北！”

凉介不肯吃东西，一筷子面推来推去懊恼起来，打了流川的肩膀一拳：“你这个大白痴，都说了我吃不下了！”

仙道不受控制地回过头，在凉介的屁股上拍了一下：“小鬼头，别欺负流川枫。”

凉介愣了愣，突然嘴巴一瘪，再度扑进流川的怀里嚎啕大哭：“舅舅，大坏蛋打我。”

“喂，我又没使劲。”仙道顿时慌了神。

“狐狸你能不能管好凉介！”樱木在那头高喊。

“少吼我外甥，当心我揍你，白痴猴子。”流川强硬地回了他一句。

三井用力按住怒气又被点燃的樱木：“你们两个比凉介烦人多了。”

仙道这才反应过来，看着流川说：“凉介是星枝姐的儿子？那他怎么也姓流川，我还以为……”他原本阴沉的心绪转瞬间明朗了许多。

“你怎么知道他的姓氏？”流川冷漠地看了他一眼。

“听鱼住前辈说的。”仙道挪了下位置，挨着流川靠墙而坐。

“我姐夫也姓流川，有什么问题？”流川拍着凉介的后背，耐着性子哄他，“别哭了。”

“我想我妈妈了……”凉介伤心地哭诉，“舅舅，我被人打了你都不管。”

“打疼了？”流川的语气难得温和。

“唔，非常非常疼。”凉介抽抽搭搭委屈地回答。

“我……”仙道一时间不知如何辩驳，尴尬地抓了抓头发。

流川向仙道递了眼色，控制着力道给了他一拳。

仙道会意“哎呦”了一声，捂着肩膀眉头紧皱：“好痛。”

“帮你打回来了。别哭了。”流川揉了下凉介细软的头发。

越野喝着酒冷眼旁观，心想仙道怎么一遇上流川枫就会变得不太正常？

樱木已有几分醉意，指着仙道和流川嘲笑：“狐狸跟仙道彰居然一起哄小孩。高中的时候我就说他们两个眉来眼去肯定有暧昧！”

三井忍不住斜了他一眼，轻声嘀咕：“他们恋爱过都分手了你还停留在眉来眼去？”

“你说什么？”樱木惊诧地喊了起来，“狐狸跟仙道彰谈过恋……”

越野一把勾住樱木的脖子将他的嘴巴捂住：“没分出胜负前只喝酒不闲聊，还是说你们湘北要认输？”

樱木用力扯开越野：“少开玩笑了，有本天才在，陵南永远是湘北的手下败将！”

很快，这个尴尬的话题在觥筹交错间被转移开了。

凉介从流川怀里抬起头，揉了揉哭红的眼睛，蹬了仙道一脚：“我不许你离我舅舅这么近！”

“好好好。”仙道无奈地往旁边挪了挪，“这样总可以了吧？”

凉介摆了根筷子在两个人之间，稚声稚气地警告仙道：“要是超过这根筷子，我就咬你。”

仙道不明白为什么流川的外甥会对自己充满敌意。因此，他疑惑地看向流川。

流川略显慌张地别过眼，扯了张纸巾给凉介擤鼻涕。

仙道靠着墙，一边是朋友们激昂的聊天声，一边是安静如旧的流川枫，他忽然觉得自己像是坐在了岁月的分割线上。

没过多久，凉介倒在流川怀里睡着了。

仙道把筷子捡起来，不动声色地凑过去，侧过脸看了看流川：“好久不见啦。”

“啊。”流川沉闷地应了一句，“还好吗？”

“嗯，不错。”仙道莫名有点紧张，“回东京念了大学，毕业后就在我爸的公司里上班。”

流川垂着眼陷入了沉默中。

“困了吗？”仙道见他没什么精神的样子，低声询问。

“有点。”流川始终不看仙道一眼，“带凉介很累。”

“星枝姐呢？”仙道不自觉地感到心疼不已。

“跟姐夫度假。我爸妈在国外，姐夫的爸妈去了北海道。所以把我叫回来带外甥。”流川的语气依旧平淡，但听起来像是在跟仙道诉苦求安慰。

仙道险些把流川揽过来，他呼了口气竭力忍住，用寻常的口吻说：“这个岁数的孩子的确精力旺盛不好对付。我侄子跟凉介应该差不多大，每次去我家都闹得天翻地覆。”

“你还打不打篮球？”流川突然这么问了一句。

“嗯？”仙道笑了一下，“怎么，又想跟我一对一？”

“随口问问。”流川平静地说，“分开前两年的确很想跟你打球。后来就没有这样的念头了。”

“我倒是经常回想起跟你打球的事。”仙道摸了摸鼻梁，“或者说，除了雨天，几乎所有的约会都是在小球场上度过的，令我有些不满吧。”

流川没再接话，剑眉微微地蹙了起来，困倦的眼神显得更为黯淡。

“我先送你跟凉介回家吧。”仙道小心地试探道，“这群家伙正在兴头上，一时半刻不会结束。”

流川搓了下干涩的眼睛，抱着熟睡的凉介站了起来：“不用，打车就行。”他拒绝仙道之后跟围坐在矮桌边的其他人道别。

仙道显出失落的样子，望着流川拉开扇门穿鞋离去。

越野斜了仙道一眼，拿了颗葡萄掷向他：“舍不得就去追啊，傻坐着干嘛？”

“噢。”仙道乍醒般从地上爬了起来，匆匆忙忙地跟了出去。

等脚步声跑远后，宫城晃了下酒杯疑惑地问：“流川那小子跟仙道彰究竟怎么回事？”

“你们倒是先跟我说说，狐狸什么时候跟仙道交往过？”樱木茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

“应该是我们两支球队打完练习赛之后吧？”彦一皱眉回忆。

“不对。是全国大赛的时候。”宫城否定他，“当时我们在广岛比赛，跟丰玉高中那场，流川的眼睛被……那个叫什么来着？”

“南烈。”三井提醒了一句。

“啊，对对对，流川不慎被南烈撞伤了眼睛，这件事你们都还有印象吧？”宫城继续说，“第二天仙道就赶来广岛看他了。据说差点跑去揍南烈，被海南附中那几个家伙给劝住了。”

“还有这桩事？”越野瞪大了眼睛，“不像仙道的作风啊。我们认识快十二年了，我都没见过他生气诶。”

“清田信长告诉我的，不过那小子跟樱木一样喜欢夸张，真假有待商榷。”宫城回答道。

“喂，不要把我跟那只野猴子相提并论好吗？”樱木抱着手不爽地横了宫城一眼。

“反正从广岛回来后，流川就跟仙道彰成天腻在一起嘞。”三井把生鱼片放在芥末里蘸了一下，“感情好得不得了，怎么会无声无息就分手了？”

“一定是流川枫去美国打球抛弃了我们家可怜的仙道。”越野紧跟着说。

“我们家学弟可不像始乱终弃的人。”三井咽下生鱼片反驳，“反而仙道彰眼带桃花，搞不好跟其他人勾勾搭搭被流川撞见了。”

“三井前辈，你这样污蔑我们家仙道学长，我会翻脸哦。”彦一气得拍了下桌子，“仙道学长就是懒散了点，但绝对不是没有责任心的男人！”

樱木摸着下巴点点头：“我同意越野的观点。狐狸一看就是薄情的负心汉。太过分了，竟然为了打败仙道彰而不惜用这种下三滥的手段从精神上摧毁他，被抛弃真的很痛苦诶。狐狸实在太狡猾嘞。”

三井扇了他一下：“你这明摆着是对流川有偏见。内部矛盾内部处理，现在要一致对外。”

“我才不要帮死狐狸说话，过了这么多年，还是一副讨厌的扑克脸。”樱木顺手搭住了越野的肩膀，“这件事我肯定站在你们陵南这边，如果有需要的话，我可以帮忙一起教训那只狐狸公给仙道彰出气。”

“得了吧。”越野喝了口梅子酒，一脸嫌弃地说，“仙道已经被流川枫迷惑到无可救药了，管他去死嘞。”

三井跟他碰了下杯：“没错，不管他们。我们喝个痛快。”

 

流川扭头看了眼跟在后边的仙道，淡漠地问：“怎么了？”

“我怕你叫不到车，抱着凉介会很累。”仙道说，“我准备回东京，反正都要开车，顺便送你们到家再调头也不麻烦。”他说着悄悄地向靠在吧台边的鱼住递了个眼色。

鱼住立马反应过来：“是啊，流川，最近我们这一带很难打车，况且，你听外边的风声这么大，说不定会下阵雨，万一把孩子淋感冒了就麻烦嘞。”他神色极为正直，完全看不出像是在胡诌的样子。

流川犹豫片刻，看看怀中睡着的外甥，对仙道说：“走吧。”

鱼住朝仙道挑了下眉，转身忙他自己的事情去了。

两个人并肩走往居酒屋外的小型停车场。

仙道打开副驾驶室的车门，等流川坐进去之后，拉过安全带俯身帮他扣好。

面对突然靠近自己的仙道，流川紧张地闪躲了一下。

凉介迷迷糊糊地睁了下眼，奶声奶气地说：“舅舅，我们在哪里？”

“在车上，要回家了，到了喊你。”流川回过神拍了拍外甥的肩膀。

“唔。舅舅，你千万不要理那个大坏蛋……”凉介口齿不清地叮嘱了一句，又坠入了梦乡。

仙道直起身关上车门，绕到另一边坐进驾驶室发动引擎：“还是住在原来的地方？”

“不是。”流川伸手把车里的冷气关了，“去我姐姐和姐夫家，要路过你以前租的公寓。”

“噢。”仙道从后座捞过一条薄毯，搭在凉介的肚子上，“这样就不会着凉了。”

“谢了。”流川低声说了句。

“你跟我什么时候这么客气了？”仙道把汽车倒出停车位，开向马路。

对于流川的沉默仙道早就习以为常，但跟高中时代不同的是，他再也不会眼神晶亮地注视着自己了。想到这里，仙道心底升起一股窒闷感。

汽车奔驰在靠海的柏油路上，窗外是黑沉沉的湘南海，因为要下雨的关系，月亮已经被云层遮住了。

流川透过挡风玻璃看着前方，路旁街灯的辉光一簇一簇地从他脸上划过。

“刚才忘了问你。你这些年在国外还顺利吗？”仙道开口打破了沉默。

“一般。”流川如实说，“球技没问题，但体能、速度、冲撞力无法与国外球员抗衡。上场比赛的机会不太多。”说到这里，他的语气有些失落，“不过，前年开始逐渐有所起色。除了家人以外我只有篮球，不想放弃，准备打到退役为止。”

“没有投入新的恋情吗？”仙道装作很随意的样子顺势说出心中的疑问。

“我的私事没必要全都告诉你。”流川眼光倏忽冷了几分。

“嗯，抱歉。”仙道尴尬地摸了下鼻梁，不再多说什么。

流川默不作声地瞟了眼仙道的侧脸，又很快地移开了目光，心底慢慢地滋生出一股难以言表的痛感。

行驶了将近四十分钟的车程，转弯后抵达了星枝婚后新买的住宅。

仙道停好车之后，流川解开安全带，抱着凉介开门下车。

流川低声对凉介说：“凉介，我们到家了。”

“别吵我……”凉介皱着眉头含糊抱怨。

“这小鬼头跟你还真像诶。”仙道跟着下了车，“以前我喊你起床你也这样不耐烦。”

“少啰嗦。”流川拿出钥匙打开院子的大门。

“介意我进去坐坐吗？”仙道斜靠在门边，看着流川的背影问。

“嘁，就算我说介意，你不是也不会走？”流川打开家门，按亮了玄关的顶灯。

仙道不好意思似的笑了笑：“你还真是了解我诶。”他走进院子关上了铁门。

院子里开满了蓝色的紫阳花，纤细的花枝在夜风里摇晃着，花朵与花朵碰撞发出沙沙的轻响。

“随便坐。”流川把凉介抱到他卧室里的小床上，然后出门走进厨房从冰箱里拿了瓶柠檬苏打水抛给仙道。

“谢啦。”仙道拧开盖子喝了一口，恍惚觉得又回到了高中时代。

“什么时候走？”流川在他旁边坐了下来。

“逐客令？”仙道不舍地看着流川，“流川，我们八九年没见了诶。”

“我知道，那又怎样？”流川斜靠在沙发上，捞过遥控器打开电视转到体育频道，并调小了音量。

“你这小鬼还真是无情诶。”仙道嘀咕了一句。

这句话像是激怒了流川，他眼光中隐约燃起了火焰：“仙道彰，当初突然提分手的人是你。”

仙道一下子怔住了，他慢慢地垂下眼，微不可闻地叹了口气：“但你并不是很在意啊，随后就离开日本换了号码。我找过星枝姐十几次，不过每次都见不到她，应该是躲着我对吧？”

“过去的事再拿出来谈其实毫无意义。”流川眼光中闪过一丝不易察觉的委屈。

“流川，你喜欢过我吗？”仙道感到有些悲伤，“是的，过去很多年了，但我仍然没能走出来。我经常假设，要是没有跟你分手，你又会留在我身边多久，是不是一旦在球场上战胜我之后就不会再看着我了？”

“你可以不喜欢我。但不能否认我对你的感情。”流川突然坐直起来，认真地看着仙道，“你现在是不是单身状态？”

仙道不明白流川为什么这么问，有些摸不着头脑，愣愣地点了点头：“啊，单身很久嘞。”

话音未落，流川用力地将仙道拽过来一把拥抱住：“仙道彰，你对我不公平。”

“怎么不公平？”仙道声音微微有些颤抖，“喜欢你喜欢到所有人都觉得不可思议，十六七岁高中还没毕业就开始规划跟你今后的人生。但是你呢？交往前和交往后的态度并没有什么不同，我从田岗老师那里得知你有意去美国发展，而留在日本的原因，是安西教练说你还没能成为日本第一的高中生。我当时可没有成熟到明知会被深深喜欢着的恋人抛下，还能坦然接受。即使放到如今我也会难受啊。”

“所以你向我提出分手？”流川把额头抵在仙道的肩膀上。

“嗯。或许为了证实你到底将我置于何种地位吧。但你很平静地接受了分手，像没事一样去了美国。这样的结局出乎我的预料又在我预料之中。事实上，分手是我提的，不过被甩的那个人其实是我。”

流川觉得眼睛似乎有些湿润：“那晚从你家回去后，我在海边躺到天亮。我没有跟别人交往过，不知道失恋该怎么办。只能像胆小鬼似的选择逃避。”他无意识地抱紧了仙道，“我姐说，你在作弄我。”

“怪不得凉介那小鬼头要骂我大坏蛋了。”仙道苦笑，“既然你相信了星枝姐的判断，为什么还要抱着我？”

“你可以像高中的时候一样推开我。”流川抬起头来任性地看着仙道。

“再推开你的话，你一辈子都不会见我了吧？”仙道温存地说，“你还没回答我。你喜欢过我吗？”

“现在明白来不来得及？”流川稍稍垂下眼帘，不敢与仙道对视，“高中的时候更喜欢篮球，尽管和你分手令我很痛苦，但我还是可以往前走。有一年膝盖受伤，我躺在医院里非常想你。心里一直有个声音，如果你能在我身边就好了。”

仙道蹙着眉头，眼中聚起了水雾：“笨蛋，为什么不打电话给我？”

“你觉得我就没有害怕的事？”流川用手背擦了下眼睛，“万一你已经忘了我，或者有了新的恋人。我不知道怎么面对。”

“怎么可能忘了你？”仙道顺势把流川抱入怀中。

“但我没能成为了不起的篮球选手，也没能跟你在一起。”流川在仙道的肩上蹭了下眼泪。

“前者我没办法左右，不过后者……”仙道抚摸着流川的背脊，“我们从头再来？”

“换我追你。”流川低声说，“一人一次比较公平。”

仙道还没开口，凉介像只小豹子似的冲了过来：“仙道彰，你这个大坏蛋，趁我睡着欺负我舅舅！”他跌跌撞撞地跳上沙发挡在流川的面前，气呼呼地盯着仙道。

“我知道错了。”仙道举手投降，“往后我不会再任性，对流川枫特别好行不行？”

“真的？”凉介狐疑地伸出小手指，“那我们来拉勾，你要是撒谎的话牙齿全部掉光。”

“好啊。”仙道勾住了他的小指。

“别以为我们小孩子很好骗哦。”凉介一本正经地说，“我听见我妈妈跟爸爸说，你害我舅舅不找女朋友，孤孤单单待在国外，但要是你会对他特别好我就原谅你。”

“是，你舅舅不找女朋友这件事我也会负责。”仙道郑重地说。

凉介跟仙道拉完勾回身搂住流川的脖子，鬼灵精怪地说：“舅舅其实你喜欢仙道彰对吧？从我记事开始，就发现你的钱包里夹着他的照片……”

“闭嘴。”流川局促地将凉介抱了起来，“一身汗臭味，去洗澡。”

“没什么不好意思的。我钱包里也一直放着你高中的照片。”仙道眼里闪耀着好看的光芒。

外面忽然响起了轰隆的雷声，凉介捂住耳朵趴在了流川的肩上：“哎唷，又打雷了。舅舅，今晚我想跟你睡，我害怕。”

仙道起身讨好般地看着凉介：“我也害怕，我可以跟你们一起睡吗？”

凉介抬起头歪着脑袋看着仙道：“你这么大的人怕打雷？”

“是啊。”仙道可怜兮兮地说。

流川斜了他一眼：“你这家伙得寸进尺的本事一点都没变。”

“这里是我家诶。”凉介提高了嗓门，“不过要是你肯讲故事给我听，我就答应你。舅舅说的故事好无聊。”

“可以啊。”仙道伸手把凉介抱了过来，“你舅舅太累了，我帮你洗澡怎么样？”

“你是想帮我舅舅洗澡吧？”凉介童言无忌地说。

“哪有！你这小鬼头别乱说。我跟你舅舅隔了这么多年才刚刚和好诶。”仙道悄悄地看了眼流川，发现流川也在看他，顿时心跳不已，赶紧抱着凉介冲向浴室。

流川脸上泛起红潮，撇撇嘴骂了句大白痴，走回凉介的卧室给他拿换洗的衣物。

窗外一道白亮的闪电过后，顷刻间阵雨降临，敲打在院中怒放的紫阳花上，潺潺的水声很快不绝于耳。

 

Fin


End file.
